


Melting the Ice

by usakiwigirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack helps Ianto warm up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting the Ice

Ianto shuddered, the icy air of the building slicing clean through all the layers of his clothing and entering his bones, his joints protesting like those of a much older man. He was beyond cold – his fingers ached and - _fuck it all_ \- were blue to boot. Frostbite was becoming a real threat.

He looked out over the sea of white, a dark blur speeding by catching his eye. Jack was, as usual, having the time of his life. They’d shut down the ice-rink to catch a stray Hoix that was trying to eat the Zamboni and now Jack was out on the ice, having helped himself to a pair of skates from behind the rental counter. Ianto, however, had point blank refused, his argument being that Cardiff got cold enough in winter without him having to pay - _or not_ \- to have the privilege of risking his tackle indoors. Sleeping with Jack was all the risk he was prepared to take, Torchwood notwithstanding.

Ianto was shaken from his reverie by Jack sliding to a halt in front of him, a shower of ice hitting the boards around the rink edges. He leaned against the ledge, all casual ease, as he surveyed the young man shivering before him.

“You know, if you were out here with me, you wouldn’t be nearly as cold. It’s quite warm, actually.”

“If I was out there, I’d be flat on my arse, thereby negating any warmth I might incur. I get enough bruises just from being with you, not to mention all the other scratches, scrapes and cuts I get at work. I don’t need to add to the list by doing something suicidal.”

“It’s not suicide, it’s fun. You need to loosen up some, take that stick out of your arse.”

“It’s not a stick. It’s a block of fucking ice. And if you don’t get me out of here in short order, you won’t be around to see it thaw.”

“I have a sure-fire way to warm you up – and before you say anything, no, it’s not skating. Give me a minute to get these off and I’ll show you.”

Jack moved away, the sheer joy in his elegant traverse across the ice annoying Ianto, which he knew was irrational, but damnit, he was **cold**. He wrapped his arms around him and made his way around the rink to the staging area, where Jack was sitting taking off his skates. It was marginally warmer away from the ice, but Ianto could still see his breath with every exhale, the clouds hanging in the air for long seconds, one after the other.

Jack stood up, boots returned to his feet and skates in hand. He casually laid them on the counter of the rental stand, then made his way back over to Ianto, snaking his arms around his body and pressing his warmth close. Ianto threw his dignity to the wind and burrowed in, desperate to leach the heat from Jack’s body and let it suffuse his own.

“Ooo, you are cold. Give me your hands.” Jack took Ianto’s hands in his, lifting them to his face and blowing hot air across them.

“Unlike you Jack, I don’t just talk to hear myself. I told you I was freezing, but you weren’t listening.”

“I was too listening. I always listen when you talk, but come on Ianto, it was fun! When do we get to do things just for fun, huh?”

“Fine, you had fun. I am glad, okay? But honestly, can you find a way to have fun where I’m not in danger of losing bits that you enjoy on a regular basis?”

The chuckle Jack loosed at that was positively dirty as he leaned closer for a kiss, Ianto’s hands tucked tight between their bodies. Ianto submitted immediately, the warmth from Jack slowly making its way around his body, pooling low in his gut. His hips pushed forward, desperate for contact with Jack, seeking and finding a corresponding pressure in return. Their kiss became more passionate, tongues fighting to reach all corners, one retreating to let the other in, then pushing for advantage and returning the favour.

Ianto could feel his fingers and toes tingling, partially from the return of warm blood, but he suspected mostly from the sensations that Jack invariably wrought from him with a simple kiss. He’d loved Lisa, still loved her and missed her desperately, with every cell in his body, but nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to how Jack made him feel. He assumed - _knew for a fact_ \- that had he met Jack even before Lisa was taken from him, he’d have fallen hard for the other man. His reactions were too extreme to write off as a simple rebound affair.

Jack continued to rain kisses across his cheeks, along his jaw and up to his ear, sucking the lobe in and tonguing the shell, before moving down his neck as far as the shirt and tie Ianto wore habitually would let him. His hands dropped down to Ianto’s belt, loosening the buckle and undoing the fastenings on his trousers before Ianto was even aware he’d started. He plunged his hand inside, cupping Ianto through the material of his boxers, fingers moving slowly as he dragged his hand over the firm flesh.

“Jack... I’m not having sex in here.”

“Wasn’t planning on it. But I said that I’d help you warm up, so that’s what I’m doing.”

He dropped quickly to his knees, pushing the trousers and boxers down out of the way as he moved, then swallowed the length of Ianto’s cock in one move. Ianto felt the rush of heat shoot up from the base of his spine, sparks of pleasure hitting every nerve and warming him instantly. His hands clenched convulsively in Jack’s hair, desperate to direct movement, yet not wanting to hurt.

“God, Jack... aahhh... that’s, oh yesss... that’s so fucking good. I’m not going... oh, God... to last.”

Ianto could feel his climax spiralling rapidly, a goal he knew Jack was purposely encouraging. Jack’s hands dipped to cup and roll his balls before sliding back, massaging his perineum and over the tight furl of rippled flesh around his entrance. It took only a little push in with one finger, coupled with the wicked sucking and swallowing that Jack was relentlessly continuing, to have Ianto shouting loud, ejaculate spurting deep down Jack’s throat.

“Aahhh, fuck... Christ, now, oh God... I’m com... aahhh, coming. Can’t stop, don’t... want to stop. **FUCK!** ”

He jerked in Jack’s firm grip, rocking his hips incessantly as he slowly came down, Jack still sucking and swallowing, finger still circling. Jack pulled back with an obscene _pop!_ when he’d finished, looking up at Ianto with a conceited smirk that he’d once again brought the mask of the stoic Ianto Jones crashing down. Ianto looked down at Jack with a slightly loopy grin on his face, the cold all but forgotten as the post-orgasmic haze continued to heat his body.

“Better?”

“Hmm, much. What about you – do you need the favour returned?”

“Nope, I’m good – for now. I think moving this back to yours is a great idea though, yeah? That way I can finish the job properly, make sure that all of you is nice and toasty.”

“Oh, yeah. You better make sure that all parts are working properly after getting them nearly frozen off.”

Jack stood back up, carefully tucking Ianto back away and straightening his clothes, making sure the shirt was neatly tucked in before zipping and buttoning and buckling. Ianto let him, his hands hanging loose by his sides, resisting the urge to drag the man in for another kiss until he was finished. He felt a little like a toddler being dressed by a parent, so was looking forward to replacing that feeling with the typical display of who’s-on-top that they usually indulged in. As soon as Jack had completed his task, he grasped the man’s face, bringing their lips together for a heated kiss, this one a promise of what was to come.

“Come on, we need to get that Hoix back to the Hub before we can head over to mine. He’s been on ice for long enough.”

“Yep. One cold Hoix to deliver and then, I promise you, I’ll warm you from head to toe. You won’t remember what cold is when I’m done.”

Moving as one, they walked together to finish their assigned task, both feeling the heat of a promised night of passion burning the chill out of the air.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as catharsis after freezing my arse (and fingers and toes) at the ice-rink. I feel much warmer now. Originally posted to LJ on 15 November, 2010.


End file.
